The present invention relates to a pick and place unit employed for feeding and mounting parts and more particularly to a pick and place unit most suitable for a mixed flow automation line for assembling electrical appliances for home use.
A pick and place unit is shown in FIG. 1. More specifically, a fixed plate 2 of the pick and place unit is secured to a base 1. A cylinder 3 is secured to the fixed plate 2. In addition, the fixed plate 2 is formed with a bore for slidably receiving the rod of the cylinder 3 and a pair of guide bores parallel to the former bore. The guide bores slidably receive respective guide bars 4. A first moving plate 5 is fixed to the one ends of the rod of the cylinder 3 and the guide bars 4 so as to be reciprocatively moved by the operation of the cylinder 3. The moving plate 5 also supports a cylinder 6 and is formed with a bore for slidably receiving the rod of the cylinder 6 and a pair of guide bores. Guide bars 7 are slidably received by the respective guide bores. A second moving plate 9 having at its end a chuck 8 for grasping parts is fixed to one ends of the rod of the cylinder 6 and the guide bars 7 so as to be reciprocatively moved by the operation of the cylinder 6. Moreover, in order to set the stop positions of the moving plates 5, 9, stoppers 10, 11 are provided to the guide bars 4, 7 respectively and collars 12 are provided to the respective rods of the cylinders 3, 6. (Collar 12 for cylinder 3 is not shown.)